1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment device for endoscope. More particularly, the present invention relates to a treatment device for endoscope that is used by advancing and retreating an operation wire inserted through a sheath.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, treatment devices for endoscope of various configurations are used by insertion into a channel formed in an internal part of an endoscope. In one of these treatment devices for endoscope that is under consideration, an end part of a wire formed in a desired shape is secured to a tip part of an operation wire inserted through a sheath.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-271146 discloses an example in which the treatment device for endoscope is a high-frequency snare. In this treatment device for endoscope, both end parts of a loop wire (elastic wire) formed in a loop shape are connected by substantially cylindrical connection pipes (connecting members) to the tip part of an operation wire.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-285500 discloses an example in which the treatment device for endoscope is a basket-shaped gripper. In this treatment device for endoscope, four wires constitute one group, with a front end and a rear end of each wire being bound to a respective front-end chip and a respective rear-end chip. A front tip part of the operation wire is then secured to the rear-end chip, whereby the group of four wires forms a basket part for gripping.